warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaunt's Ghosts (Series)
Gaunt's Ghosts is a Warhammer 40,000 novel series written and edited by Dan Abnett and published by the Black Library. The Gaunt's Ghosts series follows the adventures of Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and the Astra Militarum regiment called the Tanith First and Only, better known as "Gaunt's Ghosts," as they take part in the Sabbat Worlds Crusade battling to free the Sabbat Worlds sector from the forces of Chaos. The Gaunt's Ghosts series is one of the most successful novel series ever published by the Black Library, and as of December 2017 consists of 14 novels with additional supplemental content. Titles The following is a list of the current titles in the main Gaunt's Ghost series: Synopses The official Synopsis for all Gaunt's Ghost main series novels are as follows: ;1. First and Only First and Only is the first novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. For a thousand years, the Sabbat Worlds have been lost to the Imperium, claimed by the dread powers of Chaos. Now, a mighty crusade seeks to return the sector to Imperial rule. And at the forefront of that crusade are Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and the Tanith First-and-Only -- better known as "Gaunt's Ghosts." Trapped in the grinding trench warfare of Fortis Binary, the Ghosts find themselves drawn into a conspiracy to assassinate the crusade’s leader, Warmaster Macaroth. With enemies all around them and no one to trust, Gaunt and his men must find a way to save the Warmaster and prevent the Sabbat Worlds Crusade from falling into anarchy – even if it means waging war on their supposed allies. ;2. Ghostmaker Ghostmaker is the second novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. On Monthax, Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and his Tanith First-and-Only await the order to advance into the sweltering jungle and drive the xenos Eldar from the world. As battle approaches, Gaunt walks the lines, raising his men's spirits and remembering their most heroic deeds -- and the tragedies that have dogged Gaunt's Ghosts from the day of their founding on lost Tanith. The day that Gaunt became known as the "Ghostmaker". ;3. Necropolis Necropolis is the third novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. On the world of Verghast, a grinding war between two hive cities -- one loyal to the Imperium, the other fallen to the worship of the Dark Gods -- is bolstered by the forces of the Astra Militarum, spearheaded by the Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and the Tanith First-and-Only. But bitter rivalries and treachery threaten to derail the defence of Vervunhive, and it falls to Gaunt to take command of the Imperial forces and forge victory from an almost certain defeat. ;4. Honour Guard Honour Guard is the fourth novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. In disgrace after a catastrophic war, Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and the Tanith First-and-Only are sent to retrieve precious artefacts from a world lost to Chaos. With enemies all around and time against them, Gaunt's Ghosts and their allies must prevent the holy relics of Saint Sabbat from falling into their foes' hands, and as mysterious events begin to occur, Gaunt begins to suspect that the Saint herself might be aiding them from beyond the grave. ;5. The Guns of Tanith The Guns of Tanith is the fifth novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. Gaunt’s Ghosts embark on their most dangerous mission yet as they make a daring drop assault on the world of Phantine. With the elite enemy Blood Pact and vicious Xenos mercenaries ranged against them and short of ammunition with no means of escape, things look grim for the Tanith First-and-Only. But the greatest danger may come from within the regiment as an old grudge is settled and tragedy strikes. ;6. Straight Silver Straight Silver is the sixth novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. On the battlefields of Aexe Cardinal, the struggling forces of the Imperial Guard are locked in a deadly stalemate with the dark armies of Chaos. Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and his regiment, the Tanith First-and-Only, are thrown headlong into the living hell of trench warfare, where death by an unseen enemy is always just a moment away. The only chance for Gaunt and his lightly armed scouts to survive is to volunteer for a mission so dangerous that no one else dares accept it! ;7. Sabbat Martyr Sabbat Martyr is the seventh novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. With the future of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade balanced on a knife edge, new hope arises in the form of Saint Sabbat herself, reincarnated to lead the Imperium to victory against the dark forces of Chaos. The Living Saint calls for Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and the Tanith First-and-Only to be her guardians. Doubting that she is who she claims, Gaunt must discover the truth while fending off enemy troops and lethal assassins. But treachery within the Ghosts will not only threaten the mission, but will rip the Tanith regiment asunder. ;8. Traitor General Traitor General is the eighth novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. An Imperial general has defected to the enemy, and the secrets he carries could spell the end of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and a small team from the Tanith First-and-Only must infiltrate an enemy-held world and gain the trust of the local underground, all the while trying desperately to avoid the ever-present taint of Chaos. Their mission: to stop the Traitor general from revealing his secrets -- by any means necessary. ;9. His Last Command His Last Command is the ninth novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. The Tanith First-and-Only are no more. Moved into another regiment under a charismatic new commander, the loyalties of the former Ghosts are put to the test when Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt, long believed dead, returns. As the enemy overrun the Imperial forces, clashing with Crusade command, and suspected of harbouring the taint of Chaos, Gaunt must fight not only to be reunited with his Ghosts, but to stop all their lives being thrown away in an unwinnable war. ;10. The Armour of Contempt The Armour of Contempt is the tenth novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt spent a year fighting as part of the underground resistance on the enemy-held world of Gereon. When he left, he promised that he would bring the forces of the Imperium to liberate Gereon's citizens from their oppressors. Now he has returned, a crusade army at his back, but he finds a world devastated by war and a people irrevocably damaged by the taint of Chaos. Now Gaunt must fight to save Gereon not only from the enemy, but from the Imperium itself. ;11. Only in Death Only in Death is the eleventh novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. The Sabbat Worlds Crusade has reached the Fortress World of Jago, and the Tanith First-and-Only are given a vital -- and dangerous -- mission to defend a key pass against the enemy, garrisoned in an ancient mansion, the Hinzerhaus. Strange things are happening there. There are voices on the wind and people are disappearing. With enemy outside and ghosts within, Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and his men must face their fears -- for only in death does duty end. ;12. Blood Pact Blood Pact is the twelfth novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. The Tanith First-and-Only have been pulled back from the front line and are enjoying some well-deserved rest. But that is about to end. An enemy prisoner -- one of the deadly Blood Pact -- wants to betray his masters, but he will only talk to Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt. Can he be trusted, and what exactly does he know? Gaunt must discover the truth and avert a deadly threat to both his own life and to the Sabbat Worlds Crusade itself. ;13. Salvation's Reach Salvation's Reach is the thirteenth novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. The Ghosts of the Tanith First-and-Only have been away from the front line for too long. Listless, and hungry for action, they are offered a mission that perfectly suits their talents. The objective: the mysterious Salvation's Reach, a remote and impenetrable stronghold concealing secrets that could change the course of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. But the proposed raid is so hazardous, it's regarded as a suicide mission, and the Ghosts may have been in reserve for so long they've lost their edge. Haunted by spectres from the past and stalked by the Archenemy, Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and his Ghosts embark upon what could be their finest hour...or their final mission. ;14. The Warmaster The Warmaster is the fourteenth novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. After the success of their desperate mission to Salvation's Reach, Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and the Tanith First-and-Only race to the strategically vital Forge World of Urdesh, besieged by the brutal armies of Anarch Sek. However, there may be more at stake than just a planet. The Imperial forces have made an attempt to divide and conquer their enemy, but with Warmaster Macaroth himself commanding the Urdesh campaign, it is possible that the Archenemy assault has a different purpose -- to decapitate the Imperial command structure with a single blow. Has the Warmaster allowed himself to become an unwitting target? And can Gaunt's Ghosts possibly defend him against the assembled killers and war machines of Chaos? Omnibus Collections The following are Gaunt's Ghosts Series Omnibus books, each collecting several main series novels and short stories. ;1. The Founding The Founding is the first omnibus novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. In the Chaos-infested Sabbat Worlds, the massed ranks of the Imperial Guard stand shoulder to shoulder as they counter an invasion by Heretical forces. Amongst the Guard are the troops of the Tanith First-and-Only, a displaced army forced to flee their home planet before it succumbed to the unrelenting assault of Chaos. Nicknamed the "Ghosts," their specialist scouting role has thrown them into the thickest of the fighting, trying to complete whatever desperate mission their uncaring commanders have volunteered them for. Now, their leader Ibram Gaunt must evade the treacherous scheming of rival regiments and the lethal firepower of the enemy if he is to win through and lead his Ghosts to victory. The Founding collects three novels and one short story. ;2. The Saint The Saint is the second omnibus novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. In the blood-soaked Sabbat Worlds Crusade, the massed ranks of the Imperium battle the dark forces of Chaos for dominion. At the forefront of this conflict are the Astra Militarum -- untold numbers of ordinary Imperial Guard soldiers fighting to preserve the Emperor's holy realm. Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and the men of the Tanith First-and-Only are at the heart of this struggle, their specialist scouting role earning them the nickname "the Ghosts." From the holy world of Hagia to Phantine's aerial dome cities and the mud-filled trenches of Aexe Cardinal, Gaunt's Ghosts find themselves in the thick of the fighting time and again, charged with the most dangerous missions the crusade's commanders care to throw at them. The Saint collects four novels. ;3. The Lost The Lost is the third omnibus novel in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. The Tanith First-and-Only are among the most legendary regiments of the Imperial Guard and at their head stands Commissar Ibram Gaunt, unflinching in duty and unrelenting in combat. The Lost sees the very future of the regiment in jeopardy as Gaunt battles the forces of Chaos across the Sabbat Worlds, from rescue missions to the horrors of the battlefield, the Tanith First-And-Only must survive extreme dangers or be forever lost. The Lost collects four novels. Anthologies The following are Gaunt's Ghosts series anthology books, each collecting several short stories from various Black Library authors. ;1. Sabbat Worlds Sabbat Worlds is the first anthology in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written various Black Library authors. Across the Sabbat Worlds, a bitter conflict is fought, a conflict that can only end in victory or annihilation. The innumerable forces of the Archenemy attack without mercy, and planet after planet burns with the flames of war. Yet even amidst this nightmare, the Astra Militarum stand stoic against their foes. The Phantine Air Corps battle the enemies of mankind across burning skies, while the Gereon resistance tries to break the foothold of Chaos on their beleaguered world and the legendary Gaunt's Ghosts fight in the most violent and bloody of warzones. Sabbat Worlds includes nine short stories. ;2. Sabbat Crusade Sabbat Crusade is the second anthology in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by various Black Library authors. For a thousand years, the Sabbat Worlds have been lost to the Imperium, claimed by the dread powers of Chaos. Now, a mighty Crusade seeks to return the sector to Imperial rule. The Space Marines of the Iron Snakes strike against Heretic enclaves. Astra Militarum units such as the Volpone Bluebloods defend worlds from the ruinous hordes. The forces of the enemy -- the vicious Blood Pact and Sons of Sek -- fight amongst themselves for the honour of facing their foes. And at the forefront of the Crusade are Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and the Tanith First-and-Only -- better known as "Gaunt's Ghosts." Sabbat Crusade includes twelve short stories. Short Stories This list includes all Gaunt's Ghosts short stories that were first published as stand alone quick reads, e-shorts, novelettes, or are included in special edition releases or exclusive timed releases. Short stories that were released as part of an anthology, or ones that are prose versions of original audio dramas, are not listed here. ;1. In Remembrance In Remembrance is the first stand-alone short story in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. On the world of Verghast, the Imperium is triumphant. The forces of the Imperial Guard – aided by the brave men and women of Vervunhive – have defeated the Chaos-tainted soldiers of rival Ferrozoica Hive. The traitor leader is dead, killed in single combat by Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt. Now, in the aftermath, a sculptor seeks to commemorate Gaunt’s men, the heroes of Vervunhive – the Tanith First-and-Only. ;2. Vermilion Level Vermilion Level is the second stand-alone short story in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. As Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt and his men -- the Tanith First-and-Only -- travel to a new war zone, Gaunt is drawn in to a mysterious conspiracy that could imperil the lives of all his men. Can he decipher the Vermilion level message that will reveal the truth before all is lost? ;3. A Ghost Return A Ghost Return is the third stand-alone short story in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. Long before the destruction of Tanith and the rise of its Ghosts, Commissar Ibram Gaunt serves with the Hyrkan regiments on the front lines of the newly-launched Sabbat Worlds Crusade. Descending beneath Sangrel Hive in search of an ancient shrine to Saint Sabbat herself, Gaunt and his men encounter something altogether more sinister. ;4. Killbox Killbox is the fourth stand-alone short story in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. Even among the Tanith First-and-Only, famed for their skill at stealth, one Guardsman stands out for his skill in the arts of concealment and hunting. Scout-Sergeant Oan Mkoll has been at the forefront of many of the greatest victories for Gaunt's Ghosts, and his abilities are unparalleled. Now, aboard the starship Highness Ser Armaduke, Mkoll is put to the ultimate test. He has prepared for the moment, laid traps and established killboxes, ready for the instant the hunt begins. Because something dangerous lurks in the depths of the ancient void craft – and it is coming for Mkoll. The Sabbat Worlds Crusade The following are a list of all Gaunt's Ghosts series background books: ;1. The Sabbat Worlds Crusade The Sabbat Worlds Crusade is the first background book in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. An in-depth background book about the Sabbat Worlds Crusade, the war-torn backdrop to the hit Gaunt's Ghosts novel series and a much-loved topic of Warhammer 40,000 sci-fi fans. It is presented as an authentic document, and examines the subject in all its grim, gory detail, with plenty of new information and secrets revealed along the way. ;2. Tactica Imperialis Tactica Imperialis is the second background book in the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. This is a Warhammer 40,000 background book, emulating in tone the ''The Sabbat Worlds Crusade'', though describing a number of significant battles/campaigns in Imperial history. The book comes from the perspective of an actual educational document of the 41st Millennium and as such is packed with diagrams, maps, artwork, photos and numerous facts and figures of these battles. Spin-Off Series The following are a list of of all Gaunt's Ghosts spin-off series books: ;1. Double Eagle Double Eagle is the first spin-off book of the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. While the Space Marines and Imperial Guard rule the battlefields of the Sabbat Worlds, the skies belong to the Imperial Navy. On Enothis, the enemy are threatening to halt the Imperial advance. Daemonic forces push into Imperial territory, thousands of refugees flee across the deserts and an infamous Chaos-tainted pilot, Khrel Kas Obarkon, rules the sky, his skill in the cockpit matched only by his kill tally. The ace pilots of the Phantine Air Corps' Twentieth Fighter Corps are the Imperium's only hope for victory. ;2. Titanicus Titanicus is the second spin-off book of the Gaunt's Ghosts series and is written by Dan Abnett. When the vital Forge World of Orestes comes under attack by a legion of Chaos Titans, the planet is forced to appeal for help. The Titans of Legio Invicta, although fresh from combat and in desperate need of refit and repair, respond, committing their own force of war engines to the battle. As the god-machines stride to war, the world trembles, for the devastation they unleash could destroy the very world they have pledged to save. See Also *''Iron Snakes Series'' Sources *''Gaunt's Ghost'' (Series) by Dan Abnett *[https://www.blacklibrary.com/series/gaunts-ghosts Gaunt's Ghosts - Black Library] Category:G Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Gaunt's Ghosts (Novel Series)